


Повар и его дочери

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Фэнтези [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Жил себе повар Жанно, да поживал, добра наживал... за счет своих трех работящих дочерей. И нисколько его не заботило, что дочери надрываются, вкалывают изо всех сил... а от папаши своего ничего, кроме попреков, не видят. Пока терпение дочернее не лопнуло да боги не вмешались.





	Повар и его дочери

На набережной Вастимара любой найдет себе развлечение по вкусу… в пределах приличий, разумеется. Ну или слегка за ними. А в Вастимаре пределы приличий были очень широки. И потому на длинной двухъярусной набережной столицы кипела жизнь – всегда, в любое время года и даже почти в любую погоду.   
Нижний ярус, всего-то на три фута выше воды, был вымощен квадратными гранитными плитами и не имел ограждения. Свалиться с него в воду было легко, а уж попасть под брызги волн – и того проще. Но это ничуть не отпугивало ни гуляющих (как местных жителей, так и приезжих), ни торговцев, ни тем более детей, которые тут сновали всюду и занимались множеством важных дел: ловили мелкую рыбешку с парапета, играли, гонялись за голубями, попрошайничали по мелочи, «держали места» на лавках, уступая их за медяк-другой. Торговцы ловко пробирались через толпу, стремясь подсунуть свои лотки чуть ли не каждому встречному, расхваливая леденцы в виде загнутых палочек, жареных бычков и маринованных осьминожков на палочках, сладкую чачелу – нанизанные на нитку орешки, облитые виноградной патокой, мороженое, жареные каштаны и орехи, печеные земляные яблоки и многое другое. Продавали с лотков и мелкий волшебный товар: бумажные веера, зачарованные так, что сами обмахивали владельца (заклинание держалось сутки, но веера все равно шли нарасхват), и маленькие бинокли для гляденья под воду, и моментальную лотерею с полезными мелкими заклинаниями, и самописные перья, и очки, в которых все встречные виделись совершенно голыми (правда, за такой товар можно было отхватить полицейской дубинкой), и много всякого.   
А на верхнем ярусе было всё очень респектабельно: цветной мрамор плит, белый мрамор парапета, колонн и фонарей, цветы в вазонах, богато одетая публика, лоточники не такие наглые, а уж заведений для развлечений – сколько хочешь. Ресторанчики, кафетерии, пивнушки, балаганчики с фокусниками, лавки гадателей, магический иллюзион и бордели.  
Быть владельцем заведения на набережной совсем непросто. Во-первых, надо прилагать множество усилий для завлечения клиентов – но при этом не быть навязчивым. Во-вторых, услуги должны быть поистине королевского качества, иначе весь твой доход будет с приезжих, зашедших к тебе по неопытности, и не успевших уйти по скромности. В-третьих, надо же и налог платить, и городской страже отстегивать, и на магические услуги вроде лампионов и самодвижных опахал раскошеливаться. В общем, крутиться надо и всюду успевать.  
Особенно тяжко приходится тем, кто ресторанчики держит. Мало готовить вкусно и хорошо – надо еще и от конкурентов отличаться. Если у тебя в заведении есть своя особенность, то клиенты будут всегда.   
Семья Ватье этому принципу следовала из поколения в поколение. И все те триста лет, что они содержали свое заведение, обычай, заведенный предками, соблюдался неукоснительно.   
У входа в их «Обитель трех утешений» стояла большая черная доска, на которой мелом всегда было начертано одно и то же: «Три радости у нас для каждого найдутся: кто алкает – у нас вкусит чудесной пищи, кто сердцем угнетен – у нас тот может помолиться, кто жаждет плоть утешить – того ждут ложе и девица. Ешь, молись и люби!». Эти корявые и нехитрые словеса исправно служили рекламой уже триста лет, причем реклама была совершенно честной, что было редкостью даже в те дни, когда первый из рода Ватье основал свое заведение.  
Нынешний владелец, папаша Жанно, был счастливым отцом трех дочерей. Не пришлось ему, как его отцу и деду, нанимать посторонних. Все три дочери с детства знали: им предстоит помогать батюшке в семейном деле, а старшей – еще и продолжить дело. Для чего старшую, Марису, Жанно выдал замуж за рыбака, наследника трех баркасов (а значит, в «Обители» всегда будет свежая рыба!), среднюю, Клаису, отдал в храм Табела-Утешителя на обучение, чтобы из нее сделали жрицу, а младшую, Лавису, самую красивую, отправил на три года в большой «Цветочный дом» - тоже учиться, только не молитвам, а искусству ублажения мужчин и женщин. Не пожалел денег на плату (в «Цветочном доме» учили и бесплатно, но тогда девушка должна была работать в этом доме или его отделениях целых десять лет) и на патент гильдии куртизанок. И когда младшая вернулась из «Цветочного дома», Жанно со спокойным сердцем разорвал контракт с заведением матушки Явины и потратил кучу денег на обустройство роскошного будуара в мезонине, как до того - на обновление часовни в пристройке.   
И с того дня, как юная, очаровательная Лависа обосновалась в мезонине, дела у Ватье пошли лучше прежнего. Когда у Лависы не было гостей, она сидела на балкончике своего мезонина под ярким полосатым навесом, если был погожий день, или пела на маленькой сцене в зале, если был вечер или ненастье. На кухне возилась Мариса, выполняя указания отца, а в часовенке прилежно молилась и отправляла все нужные службы Клаиса, попутно выслушивая исповеди гостей или просто их пьяные жалобы на жизнь. Жанно жирел и богател, но дочерей держал в строгости, требуя от них работать и за прислугу, даже Лавису заставлял по утрам и поздним вечерам помогать прибираться. Ведь прислуга нынче пошла наглая, подавай ей рабочий день двенадцатичасовой и ни капли сверх того! Да еще завтраком, обедом и ужином корми, а если сверхурочно работать, так за отдельную плату. С тех пор, как завелись эти богами проклятые гильдии, житья не стало, всякий трубочист норовит нос задирать…  
Свой пятьдесят пятый день рождения Жанно решил отметить особенно широко. Разослал приглашения именитым людям, из тех, кто хоть иногда, а захаживал в «Обитель». Закупил всяческой снеди, вин, деликатесов, и с раннего утра растолкал Марису и ее мужа, не поленившись зайти в их пристройку. Зятя выпинал за рыбой в море (пока что тот до сих пор не унаследовал от отца все три баркаса и был вынужден ходить в море на своем, наравне с наемными рыбаками), Марису, несмотря на то, что та накануне жаловалась на боли в ногах, погнал на кухню, приговаривая:  
‒ Шевели задом, толстуха, сегодня у нас будут знатные гости!!! В твоих же интересах повкуснее приготовить, завтра я отойду от дел и всё тебе оставлю!   
Мариса, мрачная как грозовая туча, прошла на кухню, повязала фартук. Жанно распинал поваренка, спавшего в углу на лавке, сунул ему в руки нож для овощей:  
‒ Ну, лентяй, за дело!  
Поваренок, повздыхав, принялся чистить овощи. Вообще по контракту ему сначала полагался завтрак, как и всем работникам, но когда Жанно в подобном настроении, с ним лучше не спорить. Вон хозяйка Мариса вообще молча рубит мясо для пирога, хозяйка Лависа, надев на нежные ручки старые кожаные рукавицы, столы в зале протирает, а хозяйка преподобная Клаиса полы подметает. Один только Жанно сидит в кресле посреди кухни, пьет кофе, ест гренку с маслом да покрикивает:  
‒ Ну, ты, криворукая, ты как бриошь лепишь? Кто ее есть-то будет, дура ты стоеросовая…  
Мариса не отвечала. Ее бриоши были хороши, но отцу угодить было почти невозможно, особенно когда он пребывал в таком настроении. Жанно твердо верил: бриоши и рогалики, профитроли и рагу, супы и жаркое, фрикасе и заливное, рулеты и котлеты, и многое, многое, многое другое никто на свете не мог делать лучше него. А папашино обещание завтра отойти от дел Мариса слышала уже раз пять на предыдущих его днях рождения, и ни капельки ему не верила. Знала: завтра он, как обычно, снова распинает ее с утра пораньше, отправит работать на кухню, а сам будет все так же сидеть в кресле и раздавать указания.  
Уже и прислуга пришла, позволив Лависе наконец-то подняться в мезонин и заняться приготовлениями к рабочему дню, а Клаисе – подлить масла в почти погасшую лампаду в часовне, а Мариса всё крутилась на кухне. Огромный зачарованный шкаф, куда ставили готовые блюда (и где они могли сохраняться свежайшими целых десять часов), уже почти весь заполнился, но Жанно было этого мало. Не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом. И Мариса готовила и готовила, а у самой росинки во рту с утра не было, это при том, что поваренку-то и посудомойке Жанно позавтракать дал. А попробуй не дать, тут же в гильдию пожалуются. Вот и отрывался старик Жанно на дочках… кроме Лависы, все-таки она тоже состояла в гильдии, и ей в родном доме приходилось полегче, чем двум ее сестрам, к тому же отец ее не бил никогда. Еще бы – ведь ее тело – товар, и товар ценный. Марисе иной раз доставалось по спине сковородником или палкой. Самой безответной была Клаиса – обеты запрещали ей проявлять гнев, непокорность или непочтительность, ей и доставалось больше всех и работы грязной, и побоев, и унижений. Даже Мариса к обеду смогла наконец отдохнуть, ведь если бы она свалилась от усталости, пришлось бы Жанно покинуть свое кресло и самому к печи стать.   
День рождения батюшки все три дочки ненавидели с тех пор, как батюшка ввел их в семейное дело, а тому уж было лет пятнадцать для Марисы, двенадцать для Клаисы и десять для Лависы.   
У Марисы до сих пор не было детей – родной отец гонял ее так, что все пять беременностей Марисы заканчивались выкидышами. А ведь ей уже было тридцать лет! Ее муж не раз и не два говорил ей, мол, давай бросим, будем жить с нашего баркаса, ну придется тебе рыбу разделывать для сушки-копчения – так это все ж легче, чем с шести утра до полуночи на кухне топтаться, тяжеленные кастрюли ворочая. И Мариса уже почти согласилась, а уж сейчас-то и совсем решилась: «все, закончится этот день, и завтра утром мы с мужем уходим!».   
Клаиса, выгребая на заднем дворе из птичника куриный помет и скидывая его на тележку золотаря, молилась про себя, чтобы гасить гнев и непочтение. Но мысли поверх молитвы всё равно крутились в голове: «эх, хорошо было бы в храме, пусть даже в селе каком-нибудь, пусть впроголодь, но зато без побоев».  
Лависа, натираясь ароматическими маслами и украшаясь перед первым клиентом (они обычно шли к ней к вечеру), думала о том, что лучше бы она осталась в «Цветочном Доме», ведь там, по крайней мере, куртизанки сами выбирали клиента или клиентку, к тому же обычай разрешал не пускать в «Дом» пьяных. А тут… каждый вечер четыре, пять, а то иной раз и десять клиентов, и половина – пьяны. И каждого ублажи, каждому удовольствие доставь – ведь уплачено! И не приведите Табел и Абелла, кто из этих козлов (изредка – козлиц) пожалуется папаше!!! Бить не станет, но наслушаешься… «шлюха ты, Лависа, неблагодарная, я тебя в лучшие шелка одеваю, духи тебе покупаю заморские, притирания эти твои – а ты как следует отработать не можешь, чтоб в расход отца родного не вводить!» Вообще-то Лависа жалела о том, что не умерла в детстве. Или о том, что родилась такой красивой… Ведь если бы не ее красота, не отдал бы ее папаша в куртизанки. А всякая куртизанка, прошедшая обучение и посвящение, выпивает зелье бесплодия. И теперь Лависа никогда не станет матерью. А она любила детей и жалела Марису, которой Абелла посылала деток, а жадность отца их губила…  
Все три дочери Ватье дождаться не могли, когда же этот день закончится, а он едва только начался!  
Гости с самого утра начали идти косяком. Первыми явились молодые, но очень перспективные купцы, не первая статья, и даже не вторая, но верхние имена в третьей, а стало быть – и до второй рукой подать. Эти сожрали все напеченные Марисой с раннего утра бриоши и профитроли, и теперь требовали подать им лососевый крем-суп. Подавальщик вынес им большую кастрюлю, а Жанно велел Марисе готовить вторую – лососевый суп спросом пользуется, его много понадобится. Мариса вздохнула, печально окинула взглядом стол, где с одного конца громоздилось тесто, а на другом несчастный поваренок разделывал лососину.   
Вторыми явились два морячка, офицеры флота его величества, потребовали вина и любви. Причем оба сразу. Жанно взобрался на свое кресло и со всей силы ударил палкой в потолок, привлекая внимание Лависы. Ударил еще раз, бурча:   
– Совсем разленилась, шлюха…  
Сверху донесся легкий стук каблучков Лависы, и она спустилась по лестнице к господам офицерам, заворковала с ними и повела наверх.  
Третьим явился известный вор в законе. Сожрав целиком двух цыплят, начиненных яблоками и черносливом, он возжелал помолиться за удачу. Низко кланяясь и лебезя (ибо с ворами надлежит жить в согласии, так папаша Жанно всегда считал!), хозяин провел его в часовню. Там вор долго бил поклоны перед нишей с иконой всех трех богов, обращаясь особо к Сибелу, покровителю торговцев и хитрецов, потом не менее долго перечислял Клаисе свои грехи, расписывая их во всех подробностях, и ладно бы о кражах только говорил – но нет, ему понадобилось покаяться и в том, что он намедни отпялил жену начальника портовой стражи. В этом он каялся особенно подробно и со смаком. Клаиса, хоть и привыкла за двенадцать-то лет к подобным посетителям, все же краснеть не разучилась. Хорошо, что в часовне было темно. Уходя, вор кинул в копилку для пожертвований пять золотых, и Клаиса, едва он ушел, выковыряла, чтобы проверить, не фальшивые ли. Три оказались фальшивыми, и жрица, вздохнув, запихала их под доску у ниши, где уже такого добра скопилось фунтов шесть. Скоро придется это тихонько вынуть да передать мужу Марисы, чтобы утопил в море. Ведь если папаша узнает – поколотит, не посмотрит, что дочь – посвященная. Поколотит за фальшивые деньги, как будто она у прилавка стояла!  
Посмотрев на копилку, Клаиса вздохнула, а потом решительно сняла с нее крышку, выгребла все, что там уже накопилось, высыпала в рукавные карманы своей хламиды, и решительно отправилась наверх. Слышала – гости Лависы уже ушли, а папаша как раз отлучился в нужник. Постучав к Лависе, она тут же вошла, не дожидаясь, пока та разрешит.   
Увидев сестру на пороге своего мезонина, Лависа очень удивилась: ведь посвященным всем трем богам жрицам не разрешалось входить в места, где служат темной стороне Абеллы.  
– Ты что, Клай!!!  
– Ничего. Вот что, Лави, не знаю, как тебе, но мне это всё безумно надоело. Видят боги – я была смиренна, почтительна и терпелива. Но ведь чтить я должна не только отца, но и вас, вы с Мари – моя кровь и плоть. А вы страдаете. И мой долг это прекратить. Вот.  
Клаиса никогда не умела говорить красиво, по крайней мере так считал ее отец, лупя ее, когда ему казалось, что с исповеди клиенты уходили недовольными. Но она умела быть убедительной. И Лависа не стала раздумывать. Она быстро вывернула ящики трюмо и набила украшениями и деньгами свою лучшую и самую вместительную сумочку:  
– Отлично, Клай, я уже давно подумываю о том, как бы отсюда сбежать. И пропади он пропадом, этот дом «трех утешений», тьфу.   
– Хорошо. Теперь надо забрать Марису.  
Они спустились вниз. Отец все еще не вернулся из нужника, в зале шумели очередные гости, а по кухне бегала Мариса, красная и потная.  
– Мари!!! – хором воззвали к ней обе сестры. Та повернулась к ним, и противень с красиво уложенными лососями выскользнул из ее рук, рыба раскатилась по полу.  
– Ой… отец меня прибьет!!!  
– Не прибьет, если ты уйдешь с нами, – сказала Клаиса. – Ты-то даже можешь идти как есть, не брать ничего. Ведь муж тебя давно уговаривал!  
Мариса посмотрела на раскатившуюся по полу рыбу, махнула рукой:  
– А, гори оно все огнем.   
Тут в кухне появился Жанно, и сразу же заорал:  
– Вы что тут делаете, бездельницы!!! Марш в часовню, там уже ждут!!!  
– Подождут, – Клаиса подтянула рукава хламиды, отягощенные монетами из часовенной копилки, и пазуху, из-за которой торчала икона. – Святой Рамон ждал прозрения триста дней, между прочим.   
– В общем, папа, мы уходим, – сказала Лависа, перехватывая поудобнее сумочку, хватая со стола жареную на палочке колбаску и жадно впиваясь в нее зубами.   
– Да, – Мариса сняла фартук, кинула в Жанно и присоединилась к сестрам. – Надоело. Жизни мы из-за тебя не видим, всё тебе мало!  
Развернувшись, она величественно вышла из кухни прямо в зал, и, подобно многопушечному линейному кораблю, стремительно пронеслась к выходу. За ней чайным клипером и резвым корветом устремились Лависа и Клаиса. Жанно, пыхтя, побежал за ними:  
– Да как вы смеете!!! Засранки!!! Неблагодарные засранки!!! Как вы смеете пренебрегать моим домом!!!  
Обернувшись на пороге, Мариса рявкнула:  
– Смеем!!! Еще как смеем! Да мы тут уже столько денег заработали, что этот дом нам принадлежать по праву должен!!!   
А Лависа добавила:  
– А если ты считаешь, что этот дом твой и только твой – то и работай здесь сам. А мы себе получше найдем!  
И сестры разошлись кто куда: Мариса – к дому своего свекра, Лависа поймала экипаж и велела ехать в большой «Цветочный дом», а Клаиса направилась к ближайшему храму.  
А Жанно остался на пороге, раскрывая и закрывая рот, как вытащенная на берег рыба. Мимо него протиснулись подавальщик, уборщица и поваренок.   
– Эй, а вы куда? – опомнился Жанно. Подавальщик снял фартук, бросил его на вазон с розами у входа:  
– Место другое искать.   
– Эт-то почему? – обалдел Жанно.   
– Даже дочери от тебя родные ушли, а мы люди чужие, нам и подавно незачем здесь оставаться, – уборщица закинула на плечо метлу, подхватила ведро с щетками и тряпками. – Да и преподобная Клаиса унесла икону с собой, а стал быть, милости богов на этом доме больше нету.   
И все трое ушли. Жанно ругался, плевался им вслед, да без толку. Пришлось вернуться в «Обитель трех утешений», где пьяные клиенты уже требовали новых блюд. Жанно, кое-как повязав на свое порядком растолстевшее пузо фартук, потащил им с волшебного шкафа приготовленные ранее блюда.   
Прошло часа три, клиенты, привлеченные рекламой (ох и проклял себя Жанно за то, что так щедро заплатил за нее!), всё прибывали, а еда заканчивалась. Пришлось самому приволочь огромный котел из кладовки, взгромоздить на печь и заняться готовкой сытной, простой в исполнении похлебки рыболова. Недовольные гости требовали мяса и пирогов с бриошами, а получили рыбную похлебку. Не удивительно, что платить многие не стали и ушли, поломав стулья да побив посуду. А тут, как на грех, явился желающий помолиться. Уже третий. А репутация заведения важнее всего!!! И Жанно провел его в часовню, сам залез в исповедальню и, бормоча под нос подслушанные от дочки фразы, принял исповедь, при этом про себя молясь богам о прощении за такое святотатство. Боги не простили, клиент раскусил обман и, вытащив Жанно из исповедальни, вовсю отхлестал тростью, да так, что Жанно целый час валялся на холодном полу часовни, не в силах встать. Что в это время творилось в заведении, даже страшно было подумать.  
Вторая волна клиентов образовалась к ужину, и это было хуже всего. Похлебки на всех не хватило, рыба закончилась, а нового улова зять не принес (еще бы, Мариса, небось, не пустила своего подкаблучника помочь тестю). Жанно опустошил кладовки со снедью – сыр, колбасы, варенье, масло, маринады и копчения. Овощи кое-какие… пришлось нарезать новомодные «маслохлебы», которые он еще так недавно отказывался подавать в своем уважаемом и респектабельном заведении, утверждая, что этакая лентяйская глупость годится лишь для портовых обжорных рядов. Клиенты «маслохлебы» не оценили, ушли, ругаясь, а один из них, молоденький маг из городского мажеского корпуса, и вовсе обиделся, зачаровал «маслохлеб» и тот тыкался в лицо Жанно, пока несчастный повар его не сжевал. К тому же на прощанье маг наслал на ресторанчик целое полчище тараканов, распугавших всех остальных клиентов.  
День еще не кончился, а вся добрая и респектабельная репутация «Обители» накрылась медной лоханью. Жанно пытался как-то навести порядок, поднимая столы и стулья и выметая тараканов, объедки и осколки метлой, но… чем сильнее он упорствовал, тем хуже становилось, пока до него не дошло, что метлу-то унесла с собой уборщица, а он заметает поганым веником, которым до того птичник чистили. От этого Жанно совсем расстроился, сел на пол и заплакал, взывая к богам:  
– О, Табел, Абелла и Сибел, за что ж мне такая кара? За что ж мне такие мучения!!!   
Тут он услыхал прямо с потолка гулкие голоса, женский и два мужских:  
– За то, что к дочерям неблагодарен!!!   
– За жадность твою и леность!!!  
– За жестокость твою и себялюбие чрезмерное!!!  
Жанно бухнулся на колени и стал биться головой об пол, грязный от растоптанных объедков и птичьего навоза:  
– О, боги, помилуйте, смилуйтесь!!! Понял, всё понял, всё осознал!!!  
– Кара твоя еще не кончилась, – снова прозвучал гулкий женский голос.   
Тут скрипнула дверь и на пороге возник посетитель. И один из мужских голосов сказал Жанно в самое ухо:  
– Отработал ты за двух дочерей, отработай теперь за третью.   
Посетитель, крепкий, хорошо за сорок, бородатый боцман уже вошел в зал, обвел его взглядом, подняв бровь. Вынул трубку из пасти, спросил с заметным северным акцентом:  
– У тебя, что ли, тут три утешения предлагают?   
Жанно закивал. Боцман снова оглядел зал:  
– Молиться мне не нужно, а пожрать бы не мешало…   
Повар поднялся с колен, склонился угодливо:  
– Если желаете, еще есть несколько «маслохлебов» с мясом.  
Боцман сунул трубку в рот, пыхнул дымом, вынул трубку:  
– А потрахаться?  
– Эм… девица нынче в отпуске, – пролепетал Жанно.   
– Слушай, мужик, так не годится. У меня вот, оплачено всё, – боцман полез в карман, достал замусоленную карточку, в которой Жанно опознал свою прошлогоднюю рекламную придумку. Угораздило его тогда заказать в типографии таких карточек ровным счетом триста штук. Потому как в прошлом году в этот же самый день как раз триста лет исполнилось их семейному заведению. Так вот Жанно тогда раздавал эти карточки всем, кто в заведение в тот день заглянул. А на карточке черным по белому значилось: «Срок годности год, принимается в «Обители трех утешений» как плата на любую сумму за еду, питье и постельные утехи». Но самое паршивое было то, что тогда на Жанно нашла совсем уж какая-то нехарактерная для него блажь, и он еще и зачарование на эти карточки заказал. Ну а как же – честь заведения превыше всего, а ну как сам Жанно помрет внезапно, пока срок карточек не истек, должна же быть гарантия, что наследники карточку примут и условия соблюдут. Уже на следующий день после того, как ему принесли первую карточку вместо оплаты, Жанно пригорюнился и пожалел об этой своей глупости. Ну да делать нечего. Стал он считать, сколько карточек предъявят, и за год собрал их все обратно… кроме одной. И вот эту вот последнюю ему только что и предъявили!  
Жанно залепетал:  
– Эм… господин моряк, а не могли бы вы прийти завтра?   
– Хе, ишь че захотел, – ухмыльнулся боцман. – Завтра срок ей выйдет. Так не годится.   
– Но господин моряк, сами видите – форс-мажор. Еды нет, молиться негде, девицы тоже не имеется…   
– Не юли, хозяин, – боцман перекатил трубку из правого уголка рта в левый. – Сам ведь понимаешь – деваться некуда. Чары на то и чары… Мне-то все равно, а ты давай, крутись-вертись.  
И глаза боцмана полыхнули зеленью, прямо как у Сибела на иконах рисуют, Жанно аж зажмурился.   
– Ну-у… покушать вот только «маслохлебы» предложить могу. И пива еще кувшин где-то оставался…  
Боцман поднял единственный оставшийся целым стул, поставил у самого чистого из столов, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.  
– Давай.  
Жанно побежал, переваливаясь, на кухню, красиво разложил три оставшихся «маслохлеба» на деревянном подносе, водрузил туда же последний кувшин пива и поволок обратно. Поставил перед гостем. Тот упихал в рот сразу целый «маслохлеб» и сжевал в два приема, запил пивом. Затем расправился таким же образом с остальными «маслохлебами». Допил пиво, крякнул, расстегнул ремень.  
– Ну, пожрал, благодарствую. Этот пункт мы вычеркнем. А вот насчет утех… Как выкручиваться будешь, а, повар?  
В ухе у Жанно прозвучал ехидный голос Сибела:  
– А вот и третья кара. Покаешься теперь, да дочерям повинишься, и милость наша, может быть, вернется к тебе. Если ублажишь сего мужа как следует.  
–Но… как же?  
– Как, как, – боцман расстегнул и ширинку вслед за ремнем. – Ты, конечно, не девица, но рот-то у тебя имеется. И вон какой широкий да языкатый. Так и быть, я согласен.   
Деваться Жанно всё равно было некуда – из-за чар не мог он отказать клиенту… Он вздохнул, сел на пол у ног гостя, зажмурился и… приступил к делу.

Следующие три дня «Обитель трех утешений» простояла закрытой. Жанно, сгорая от стыда, боялся показаться людям на глаза, и только тем и занимался, что убирал, мыл и чистил, да в перерывах бегал в часовню бить поклоны перед пустой нишей, где раньше была икона.   
На четвертый день он решил попробовать разыскать дочерей и прощения попросить. И первым делом направился к Марисе, к дому ее свекров. Но там Марисы не было, отец ее мужа сказал, что выделил сыну свое жилье да денег на обзаведение дал, раз Марисин папаша такой сволочью оказался… Сказал сват адрес да и дверь перед носом Жанно захлопнул.   
Мариса с мужем жили в самом конце набережной, там, где уже начинался рыбацкий порт. Праздношатающаяся публика сюда не заглядывала, слишком уж тут рыбой пахло. Марисино жилье оказалось одним из первых в ряду небольших беленых глинобитных домиков с крашеными охрой жестяными крышами и расписными ставенками получердачного этажа. Жанно вздохнул, пробурчал про себя: «Променяла родной дом на этакую халупу…», и подошел ближе. Увидел в раскрытом окне справа от двери лотки с румяными булками и рыбными пирогами, носом потянул – хороши булки. Слева от двери на простенькой веранде висели на веревочках под сеткой ржаные бублики с луком и зеленью.  
– Эм… Мариса? – робко постучал в дверь Жанно. Дверь открылась, на пороге возникла старшая дочка в ярком цветастом платье, в белом фартуке с оборками, в мягких войлочных башмаках, в белом крахмальном чепце, из-под которого выпирали пшеничными баранками туго скрученные косы.  
– В трактир не вернусь, – сказала она, обтирая полотенцем руки от теста. – И не проси.  
– Да ведь пропадешь тут, среди этого грубого мужичья, – Жанно махнул рукой в сторону улицы, где как раз приближалась к Марисиному дому троица не слишком трезвых рыбаков.  
– Я? Пропаду? – Мариса уперла руки в бока. – Да за мои плюшки, за мои булки и бриоши, за мои ржаные бублики и рыбные пироги тут уже трижды драку устраивали. Не-ет, не вернусь. Мне тут хорошо. Лучше на себя работать в собственном доме, чем на твоей кухне горбатиться с утра до ночи, еще и поучения с руганью выслушивать.   
– Так ведь помру – всё тебе достанется, – захныкал Жанно. Мариса была непреклонна:  
– Да на тебе, дорогой папа, пахать можно. Я на твоей кухне скорее помру, так наследства и не увидев. Всё, я всё решила, так что можешь даже и не упрашивать.  
Жанно бухнулся на колени, припомнив тот ужасный вечер, когда на него обрушилась божья кара:  
– Ну хорошо, как хочешь… хочешь – возвращайся, хочешь – оставайся, только прости меня, дурака старого!  
– Что так, совесть никак взыграла? – совершенно холодно осведомилась Мариса. – А где она была, когда ты гонял меня по кухне, хоть я и просила дать мне отдохнуть? Где она была, когда из-за твоей жадности мои нерожденные детки пропадали? Ну нет, не прощу я тебя. Видят боги, не могу я простить, сейчас, по крайней мере, не могу. И потом, пока тебя Лависа и Клаиса не простят, и я не прощу.  
И Мариса захлопнула дверь. Жанно поколотился головой в мореный дуб, но потом встал, отряхнул колени и побрел прочь, тем более что к Марисиному домику уже подошла полупьяная компания и у окошка завязалась бойкая торговля. В ухо прозудел голос Абеллы: «Вот видишь, не хочет тебя Мариса прощать. Не так ты просишь, недостаточно каешься». Жанно тяжко вздохнул. Что поделать, надо идти к Клаисе. Только где ее искать-то?  
На следующий день Жанно с раннего утра трясся на ослике, направляясь в село Маллике, что в пяти милях от южной заставы Вастимара. В главном храме секретарь верховного жреца сказал ему, что преподобная Клаиса согласилась взять любой деревенский приход, какой дадут. А после того, как исповедалась верховному жрецу, его преосвященство вышел, велел выписать ей грамоту на приход в Маллике и дать аж сто золотых подъемных. «Подумать только, вот только попросила – и сразу в Маллике!» – покачал головой секретарь, закрывая за Жанно калитку заднего двора храма. Жанно не понял, что такого-то в этом Маллике, но пошел на заставу, нанял там верхового осла и поехал в Маллике.  
Подъезжая к селу, старый повар начал смутно подозревать, что и Клаиса не захочет возвращаться… да и простить вряд ли простит. Потому что издали даже было видно – богатое село. Небольшое, тысяча жителей вряд ли наберется, даже если с детьми малолетними считать, но богатое. Все домики двухэтажные, а многие еще и с летними галереями наверху, под крашеными красным, зеленым и синим жестяными крышами, стены беленые, улицы вымощены бутовым камнем. И повсюду ароматы цветов: у каждого домика садик с цветущими кустами и деревьями, с клумбами. Да и вокруг села раскинулись поля лаванды, шалфея и прочих ароматических растений. Тут-то Жанно и вспомнил, чем именно знаменито село Маллике. Здесь делали ароматические масла, славящиеся на всю страну. Потому-то местные жители и были очень богаты. Потому-то и попасть жрицей в приход в Маллике было большой удачей. Что ж такое наговорила на исповеди Клаиса, что ее в такое местечко отправили, да еще и денег подъемных дали? Жанно поежился, вспомнив, как иной раз дочку поколачивал кочергой или скалкой… как орал на нее, если в часовенной копилке оказывались фальшивые монеты… ведь по закону десятая часть пожертвований доставалась самому же служителю. А тут убыток – ведь фальшивые придется своими заменять… Хотя Клаиса и не виновата – она ж не за прилавком стоит. Жанно тяжко вздохнул. Нет, даже, пожалуй, и пытаться не стоит, не вернется дочка домой. Ну хоть прощения попросить…  
Храм в Маллике оказался таким же хорошеньким и красивым, как и всё вокруг. За низенькой оградкой из живых роз располагался мощеный керамической плиткой дворик, с обязательным фонтаном справа и столом для общинных трапез слева. Время было между дневной и вечерней службой, двор был пуст, и только одна Клаиса в новой рясе заметала новой метлой плитки. Увидев папашу, она уронила метлу, подхватила ее тут же и наставила на него:  
– Нет!!! Назад не вернусь!!!  
Жанно расплакался, упал на колени:  
– Да понял я, что не вернешься… из такого прихода только дура последняя в трактирную часовню уйдет… Прости меня, дурака старого!!!  
Клаиса поежилась, вспоминая папенькины побои, опустила метлу.  
– Как жрица, должна простить. Как дочь – не могу. Не получается. Грешна я, что поделаешь. Иди себе с миром, не держу я на тебя зла.   
Жанно вздохнул. Робко глянул на дочку, не поднимая головы:  
– Может… того… икону вернешь? А то нет на нашем доме теперь божьего благословения, я даже нанять никого не могу, не хотят…  
– Что, Мариса тоже отказалась домой возвращаться? – слегка ехидно спросила Клаиса. – Понимаю. Но икону вернуть не могу, я ее уже в здешний храм поместила… моя это икона, намоленная. Сколько слез я пролила, моля богов даровать мне смирения и терпения… Придется, папа, новую тебе покупать.   
– Так это ж сколько денег…  
– Ничего, божья милость дорого стоит, – и Клаиса развернулась, ушла в пристройку, закрыла дверь. Жанно повздыхал, забрел в храм, упал на колени перед алтарем, в нише за которым стояли три иконы. Прикинул – сможет ли незаметно унести домашнюю, но тут же оставил эту мысль. Не хватало еще и воровством грехи отягощать… Вышел, сел на осла и отправился восвояси.   
Вернувшись поздно вечером в Вастимар, Жанно вынул из подпола кубышку, пересчитал деньги. Много. Еще бы, ведь с тех пор, как все три дочери трудились почти забесплатно в родном доме, богатство текло рекой в карманы Жанно. Поворошил повар в сундуке золотые монеты, наполнил два кошелька и спрятал обратно.  
– Глупые дочки, дуры стоеросовые. Ведь их это денежки, помру – им бы всё и досталось, – пробормотал Жанно, но тут же вспомнил божьи голоса и устыдился.   
Наутро Жанно отправился опять в храм – икону заказывать. Решил не мелочиться, заказал большую, трехстворчатую, как раз чтоб всю нишу заняла. И еще купил два трехсвечника и новое кадило. Потом махнул рукой, вывалил всё из кошелька, купил еще завесу вышитую.  
«Кому это всё… кто в часовне-то служить будет… Ладно, кому надо – и сами помолятся, без жрицы. А завесу и кадило Клаисе отправлю. Вон какая завеса, розами расшитая… и кадило с чеканкой хорошей… Пусть радуется», - думал Жанно, глядя, как бесстрастный служитель выписывает ему чек на длинной полоске бумаги. Принял чек, аккуратно сложил и сунул в карман. Покупки обещали завтра доставить.  
После храма Жанно пошел в главный Цветочный дом – искать Лавису.  
Лавису искать не пришлось – увидел ее во дворе, где она под кружевным зонтом сидела на скамье и что-то рассказывала юным ученицам. Увидав папашу, Лависа встала, пошла ему навстречу. По ее лицу он уже понял – тоже не простит. И не вернется.  
– Ах, дорогой папа, – с непередаваемым издевательским оттенком воскликнула Лависа. – Как я рада тебя видеть!  
Жанно привычно хотел упасть на колени, но увидел, что за ними с интересом наблюдают молоденькие ученицы, и не стал этого делать. Вместо этого просто согнулся в поклоне, насколько ему позволило толстое брюхо.  
– Доченька… виноват я перед тобой. Перед вами. Пришел прощения просить.  
Лависа изогнула тонкую ухоженную бровку.  
– Что ж так? Совесть заела?  
– Ну вроде того.   
– Дай угадаю. Несладко тебе без нас пришлось, а? На кухне с утра до ночи топтаться некому, самому теперь приходится противни-кастрюли ворочать и тесто месить. И бесплатно подметать тоже что-то никто не рвется? А как насчет постельных утех? – голос Лависы становился всё язвительней. На последнем вопросе Жанно совсем сник, припомнив боцмана…  
– Боги покарали меня за мою грубость и жадность, – сказал он. – Мариса не хочет возвращаться, Клаиса тоже. Да и ты…   
– А я вот пожалуй и вернусь, – неожиданно сказала Лависа. Жанно с удивлением посмотрел на младшую дочку. – Прощать тебя не собираюсь… в ближайшее время так точно. Но куртизанкой тоже быть не хочу, надоело. Патент, слава богам, у меня выкуплен. Вот что. Поскольку мы все трое своим тяжким трудом последние лет десять тянули эту проклятую «Обитель», то каждая из нас в ней свою долю имеет не только по праву наследства. Небось, у тебя припрятан сундук денежек, а?  
Жанно уныло кивнул.  
– Ну так вот выплати Марисину долю. А Клаисе как жрице имуществом владеть не полагается, ну так ей на храм пожертвовать можно. А я в качестве своей доли заберу дом.   
– Но что ты в нем делать будешь? Триста лет у нас была «Обитель трех утешений», триста лет никто из нашего рода не нарушал традицию…  
Лависа пожала плечами:  
– Ну так я буду первой. Никаких «трех утешений», надоело. Сделаем там приличную гостиницу с ресторанчиком, нынче полно богатых приезжих, которым непременно гостиницу с видом на море подавай, и чтоб всё под рукой было. Вот и займемся. От гильдии куртизанок откуплюсь, в гильдию торговую впишусь – причем почти задаром, есть у меня в руководстве тамошнем знакомцы.  
– Э-э… так под гостиницу перестраивать придется. И достраивать, – попытался удержать позиции Жанно.  
– Ничего. Задний двор у нас большой, фундамент дома крепкий. Еще два этажа и крыло справа достроить можно, да и мансарду слева, над кухней и кладовой… и флигель во дворе для нас и прислуги. Нанять придется судомойку, уборщицу, пару горничных и прачку. Хотя нет, прачку не надо, в прачечную можно будет белье носить, это выгоднее.   
– А повара? – пискнул уже почти сдавшийся Жанно. Лависа насмешливо ткнула его пальцем в живот:  
– А повар у нас есть. Ты, папа, еще не стар, вполне можешь на кухне крутиться. Работы в гостиничном ресторанчике куда меньше, чем в обычной, простите боги, жральне вроде нашей. Так и быть, еще поваренка тебе наймем. Ученика, опять же, взять можешь. Рыбу за недорого мне Мариса продавать согласится. Приезжие из глубинки охочи до морских блюд… им уху рыбацкую подашь – съедят и не поморщатся. Смотри, я один раз предлагаю, не хочешь – тяни эту треклятую «обитель» сам-один.  
Жанно вздохнул тяжко, но тут же вспомнил свои мучения после бегства дочек, и божью кару… и уныло кивнул:  
– Ну так и быть…  
– Отлично, поехали к нотариусу бумаги оформлять.  
– Ка-ка-какие бумаги?  
– На право собственности, какие же еще. И откуп от гильдии куртизанок, – Лависа сложила зонтик и двинулась к воротам. Жанно вздохнул, поняв, что вот сейчас родная дочь его лишит всего имущества. Эти мысли так явственно отпечатались на его лице, что Лависа язвительно отметила:  
– Что, боишься, что отберу дом и выкину тебя на улицу? Вообще-то, папа, ты это заслужил. Поскольку то, как ты с нами обращался, по справедливости не дает тебе права рассчитывать на дочернюю привязанность и благодарность. Ты нам жизнь испортил. У Марисы украл пятнадцать лет и нескольких детей ее лишил. Клаису бил и унижал беспощадно, а она ведь жрица. А мне всю жизнь переломал. Просила ли я делать меня куртизанкой? Нет. Но ведь тебе выгода важнее всего была, а не мои чувства и желания. Так что теперь настало время по счетам платить. Конечно, я не чудовище какое и тебя не выгоню, но если услышу еще раз что-нибудь вроде «шлюха» и подобное – очень пожалеешь.  
Жанно покаянно опустил голову. В ухе прозудели голоса трех богов: «Раньше надо было думать, раньше надо было каяться. Теперь пожинай плоды, теперь настало время собирать камни, которые ты так щедро разбрасывал».  
Так вот и получилось, что «Обитель трех утешений» закрылась на целых три месяца, а сундуки с золотом в подполе опустели. Мариса получила свою долю и открыла в рыбацком районе собственную пекарню, а Клаиса приняла пожертвования на храм и открыла при нем приют для подкидышей. А «обитель» превратилась в довольно милую гостиницу с ресторанчиком, и скоро почти все и забыли, что было такое заведение, где предлагали три утешения. Как будто оно и не торчало на набережной триста лет…  
Старый повар порой пытался диктовать дочери, как хозяйство вести, но Лависа большинство советов пропускала мимо ушей, если они не касались кухни. И в конце концов пришлось Жанно смириться и все дела Лависе полностью передать. И лишь тогда, когда зажили последние рубцы от побоев на плечах Клаисы, Мариса родила двойню, а к Лависе прекратили шляться старые клиенты, по привычке желавшие получить «постельные утехи», дочери простили своего непутевого жадного папу.


End file.
